Done
by shanacus
Summary: Miley&Oliver//"He was done. Done pretending, done wishing, done waiting, and if one day Miley Stewart finally realized she was made for him well she would’ve missed her chance wouldn’t she?" Oliver's thoughts the night him and Lilly got together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Hey this is pretty much a Moliver take of the whole Loliver get together ordeal. Oliver's thoughts on the night him and Lilly got together. (I'm really having a lot of fun twisting these Loliver things into Moliver)**

**

* * *

**

**Done**

Oliver Oken had never been to a beach party before. He didn't realize how nosy it was going to be, or crowded. Hundreds of sweaty bodies were dancing and grinding in a horde, letting off a scent of alcohol and cheap perfume, while he stood lamely on the side trying his hardest not to feel violated and raped with his clothes on by the dancers who thought that rubbing up against someone is a suitable form of dance. He wasn't even in the mood for a party, but Lilly had dragged him here. Of course she had disappeared the moment they got there.

"Oliver come on let's dance!" She had exclaimed.

"Eh maybe later. I'm going to get something to drink."

Lilly had rolled her eyes and simply replied

"Fine suit yourself!"

Before disappearing into the crowd.

He had spent the rest of the time moping silently by the refreshment table, thinking of _her._

Her, always her- God, why couldn't he just _forget it? _It was never going to happen. He had felt a string of hope, just a string, when they had that fight and he didn't talk to her. She had missed him, actually missed him, and she had given up her movie for _him. _And when they had hugged he felt his insides explode with happiness, and he could've sworn he had felt her heart quicken a bit. He thought they were getting somewhere. But then he had to remind her of her stupid possible co –star and boom! She was off. He should've told her before she left. He should've told her how he was in love with her and had been in love her since the day he met her. He should've said that he had felt something when they hugged but he was too scared of what her reaction would be. He should've admitted to everything. But it was too late. He had seen the tabloids. He saw the pictures of her and Chase Crawford holding hands, getting lattes, acting like a couple. He had missed his chance, yet again, just like when he missed his chance when Jake Ryan came to town. Or when she went off to Tennessee and reunited with her old crush Travis. Or when she went off with every other freakin' nameless guy that wasn't him. He always thought that one day Miley would realize that none of these guys were right for her. He thought that maybe one day she'd think back at the guy who was always there for her, who helped her, who listened to her, who always made time for her. But he had waited years, _years, _and by the looks of the magazine nothing had changed. And now he got to stand there, alone at a party, wishing, regretting, and missing her like crazy.

_Damn you Miley Stewart, and your stupid little southern charm. _

Just then, Oliver heard his favorite Coldplay song, blasting from the speakers.

"Hey! Hey Oliver get _over _here!" Lilly's voice hissed from his side.

He turned around, confused, and Lilly flung her arms around his neck.

"Put your hands on my waist!"

"What!?"

"DO IT!"

"Okay!"

Oliver awkwardly placed his hands on Lilly's waist and purposely peered over her head to avoid looking her in the eyes. This was just too awkward.

"Lilly what the hell is going on?"

"Nose Whistle Wally has been making eyes at me all night and I saw him making his way over here to ask me to slow dance." Lilly shuddered. "So I needed him to see me with someone else. Not that its stopped him, he's still staring over at me, the creep!"

Oliver slowly turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough Nose Whistle Wally was glaring very angrily at Oliver yet very lovingly at Lilly.

Oliver turned back,

"Ew."

"Yeah. So anyways what's your deal tonight? Are you really that upset about Miley?"

Oliver felt his chest tightened. Was it that obvious?

"Miley? I'm not upset about Miley!"

"You don't have to act all macho Oliver, it's okay I miss her too." Lilly said, pulling him into a hug as the continued swaying.

Oh missing her, Oliver thought in relief, just missing not loving. Missing not loving, now that was the way he should feel about his best friend. Lilly did not pull out of the hug, her head seemed to fit into Oliver's neck so she remained in that position. Oliver got a whiff of apples off Lilly's hair. Oliver thought of the time, back in 7th grade, when Miley was telling him about how she used to go apple picking back on the farm in Tennessee. She had promised to take him one day. He liked apples.

_No Oliver! You have to stop thinking of her! Move on! You've waited long enough!_

And Oliver had waited long enough. It had been 5 years already. _Five years. _He was done. Done pretending, done wishing, done waiting, and if one day Miley Stewart finally realized she was made for him well she would've missed her chance wouldn't she?

Lilly gave a little cough, bringing Oliver's attention to her.

He looked down at the blonde head resting on his shoulder.

Lilly- A girl who was always there for him, a girl who stood up for him, and one of his best friends…just like Miley. And okay sure, so she didn't always seem to know the right thing to do like Miley and alright she didn't have an adorable southern accent, but so what? So what! Lilly was dependable, safe. She wasn't always off wasting her time with guys who will never be good enough for her. She was always there, not off on tour or doing a movie. And they both liked to skate and surf…and….and she was Lilly. The girl he'd known forever, who he bickered with, the girl who could sometimes hate him, and dancing here with her he didn't feel electrified, his insides weren't exploding, like how it was with Miley, but it felt….comfortable. It felt okay. It felt like this could work.

"Lilly" Oliver whispered, hardly believing what he about to do.

"Mhmm?" she said, sliding her head off his shoulder to look at him.

Oliver stared into her eyes and wondered if she would hit him if he proceeded. But he didn't care. He needed to move on, and Lilly was a great girl. She was a safe girl. She wouldn't break his heart.

With that thought in mind, Oliver leaned in.

When he was about a centimeter from Lilly's lips she breathed;

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

And his lips fell on hers; no fireworks, no electricity, just comfort.

Lilly seemed really into it, and she deepened the kiss. But then she pulled apart.

She was smiling;

"You've been wanting to do that a long time?" she said, giggling.

"Absolutely." He replied.

She thought he meant kiss her.

But what he really meant was to move on from Miley.

But when Lilly kissed him again, an image of a brunette girl, with a cute accent, strong morals, and a beautiful voice popped into his head.

This was going to be harder then he thought.


End file.
